There is known a disintegrator comprising a housing accommodating rotors secured on a shaft journalled in bearing supports, the other end of the shaft carrying a pulley connected by a belt transmission to an electric motor. All these elements are arranged on a hollow shaft through which a material to be treated is admitted to the rotor chamber (cf., USSR Inventor's Certificate No. 448,031, Int. Cl. B 02 C 13/22, published 1971).
Servicing of the rotors in this disintegrator is difficult, because the rotors cannot be moved relative to each other for easy replacement. Replacement of the rotors requires that the entire machine be taken apart, which entails high labor and time expenditures.
Also, for increasing the capacity of the disintegrator, it is necessary to provide rotors of larger size and consequently use a bulkier hollow shaft for ensuring structural reliability and, accordingly, larger size bearing assemblies.
There are further known disintegrators comprising a housing which accommodates rotors rotating in the opposite directions, these rotors being mounted on shafts journalled in bearing supports. The other ends of the shafts carry pulleys connected by a belt transmission to electric motors. The housing of the disintegrator includes two sections of which one is stationary, whereas the other can move axially by means of a rack mechanism. The disintegrator is provided with lock means for joining together the housing sections (cf., U.S. Pat. No. 4,378,911, published 1983).
Although this disintegrator has a provision for drawing the housing apart to replace and serve the rotors, in order to carry out this operation, it is necessary to release the lock means and remove the belt transmission, which is labor and time consuming. Connection of the shafts carrying the rotors with the electric motors by means of bearing supports and belt driven pulleys makes the disintegrator structurally overcomplicated and bulky.
In addition, the lock means are not designed to align the two sections of the housing when closing, which may result in displacement of the disintegrator parts and can be the cause of less reliable operation.
One more prior art disintegrator (a prototype) comprises a detachable housing accommodating rotors with bladed wheels, electric motors the shafts of which carry the rotors, and a bed on which the major units of the disintegrator are mounted (cf., USSR Inventor's Certificate No. 317,420, Int. Cl. B 02 C 23/00, published 1968).
However, servicing of this disintegrator is not sufficiently convenient, because splitting the housing apart by moving at least one of its sections together with the electric motor requires disassembly of the bracing elements by which they are attached to the bed.
In addition, the provision of the bed makes the disintegrator heavier and bulkier.
Another disadvantage is that this prior art disintegrator construction fails to provide forced cooling of the electric motors by a medium used in the production process.